


The Gift

by aperioncatalyst



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperioncatalyst/pseuds/aperioncatalyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla exchange gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

THE GIFT

EXT. FOREST (NIGHT)

LAURA AND CARMILLA ARE WALKING THROUGH THE WOODS. IN THE  
DISTANCE THE DECORATED LIGHTS OF THE CABIN FLICKER LIKE A  
WELCOMING BEACON.

CARMILLA

I don't think your dad likes me very

much.

LAURA

Don't say that, of course he likes

you. He just, he has a funny way of

showing it.

CARMILLA

He doesn't trust me because I'm a

vampire.

LAURA

He doesn't trust anyone, the fact that

you are a vampire and he welcomes you

into our home is kind of a small

miracle.

CARMILLA

Hmm, it's a wonder how normal you

turned out.

LAURA

Hey!

THEY CONTINUE WALKING THROUGH THE WOODS. SNOW BEGINS TO FALL,  
SLOWLY AT FIRST BUT GETTING MORE INTENSE QUICKLY.

LAURA (CONT'D)

Are you okay Carm? You seem

distracted. Are you sick, or hungry?

Do you want a blood bag?

LAURA RUMMAGES THROUGH HER BACKPACK. THIS TIME SHE CAME  
PREPARED: BLOOD PACKS, SNACKS, A MAP, GPS, EXTRA BATTERY FOR  
HER PHONE.

CARMILLA

No, I'm okay. I just want today to be

perfect.  
A beat.

CARMILLA (CONT'D)

I know how much this day means to you.

LAURA

It will be perfect, trust me. It'll be

a proper Christmas, with gingerbread

cookies, a nice warm fire, hot

chocolate, my dad, our friends, and

gifts, lots and lots of gifts. And no

murder, okay? 

CARMILLA

Well, don't look at me, if you'll

recall you're the one who asked me

to...

LAURA (INTERRUPTING)

Could we not joke about murder please?

CARMILLA

Sorry.

THEY WALK THROUGH THE CLEARING. THE CABIN IS DECORATED WITH  
CHRISTMAS LIGHTS, THERE'S SMOKE COMING OUT OF THE CHIMNEY.

LAURA

It's beautiful.

LAURA GRABS CARMILLA'S HAND AND LEADS HER TOWARDS THE CABIN.  
HER DAD IS STANDING BY THE DOORWAY, WAITING.

LAURA'S DAD

Hey girls, glad to see you made it out

okay, your friends are here already.

LAURA RUNS TO HER DAD AND HUGS HIM, KISSES HIM ON THE CHEEK.  
CARMILLA STANDS AWKWARDLY, WAITING FOR HER INTRODUCTION.

LAURA

I missed you dad.

LAURA'S DAD

I missed you too kiddo. Hello

Carmilla.

HE EXTENDS HIS HAND TO CARMILLA. THEY SHAKE HANDS.

LAURA'S DAD (CONT'D)

Still a vampire?

LAURA

Dad!

CARMILLA

Still a vampire.

CHRISTMAS DAY GOES THROUGH WITHOUT A HITCH, AN ACTUAL  
CHRISTMAS FOR THE AGES. THEY EXCHANGE PRESENTS AND WATCH  
MOVIES AND IT IS ALL TOO PERFECT, SO MUCH SO THAT LAURA HAS A  
FEELING AT THE PIT OF HER STOMACH THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG.  
SHE'S HER DAD'S DAUGHTER, ALWAYS WORRYING ABOUT SOMETHING.

INT. LAURA'S ROOM

LAURA AND CARMILLA ARE NEAR THE WINDOW AS THE SNOW CONTINUES  
TO FALL, OCCASIONALLY HITTING THE WINDOW AND MELTING. 

LAURA

Now that we're alone, there's a couple

of things that I forgot to give you

downstairs.

CARMILLA GETS CLOSER TO LAURA.

CARMILLA

I'm listening.

LAURA

No, I mean, like actual presents,

look.

LAURA HANDS CARMILLA A BOX. THE FIRST PRESENT LAURA GIVES  
CARMILLA IS A SMALL LEATHER BOUND JOURNAL, WITH A FOUNTAIN  
PEN.

LAURA (CONT'D)

So you can write down all of your

adventures.

CARMILLA

Our adventures.

LAURA AND CARMILLA HUG.

LAURA

I'm glad you're here. I can honestly

say this was the best Christmas ever,

don't you think?"

CARMILLA

It was okay.

LAURA

How dare you!

CARMILLA

I kid, you know I kid. My turn.

CARMILLA HANDS LAURA A SMALL BOX.

LAURA

What is it?

CARMILLA

Well open it silly head.

LAURA SHAKES THE BOX AND RUNS HER FINGERS OVER IT. SHE OPENS  
IT.

LAURA

A necklace, I love it.

CARMILLA

Open it.

INSIDE IS A PICTURE OF CARMILLA, SMILING.

LAURA

How, when?

CARMILLA

Some things are better left unsaid.

LAURA

My turn again.

CARMILLA

Another gift for me. Truly, you spoil

me darling.

CARMILLA OPENS THE WRAPPING PAPER. INSIDE IS A SMALL PIECE OF  
PAPER.

It's a card.

CARMILLA STARTS TO OPEN THE CARD.

LAURA

But before you open it, I kind of have

to set it up.

CARMILLA

Okay.

LAURA

Please don't be upset.

CARMILLA

What is it?

LAURA

You know how you said you didn't have

any family?

CARMILLA

When did I do that? I believe I said

that I haven't seen any of my

relatives in a long time.

LAURA

I found someone. Her name is

Elizabeth, she's a teacher, she's in

her twenties, she lives..."

CARMILLA

Stop, please, I don't want to know.

LAURA

But she's family, aren't you curious?

CARMILLA

Curious about what? What did you think

was going to happen? That I'd show up

at her home, hey I'm your long lost

relative, a 300 year old vampire, nice

to meet you.

LAURA

I thought we could visit her together,

not meet her necessarily, but, I don't

know...

CARMILLA

Stalk her?

LAURA

More like watch her from a distance

without her knowledge.

CARMILLA CAN'T HELP BUT LAUGH.

LAURA (CONT'D)

I guess I didn't quite think it

through. I just didn't want you to

think you were all alone.

CARMILLA

I'm not. I have you, you're all I

need.

LAURA

I know, but it's just that, I think

about the future, and I get scared

sometimes. What will happen with us,

you know? Don't you ever think about

that sort of thing?

CARMILLA

I, I don't know. I guess I never

really worry about it. If being stuck

in my own tomb taught me anything is

to appreciate every moment like it

might be your last. Most of my life, I

never really thought I had a future.

Even now, it's hard to believe. It's

too perfect. It feels like a dream

somehow, like if I focus on it too

much I will begin to notice the seams,

and that I'll wake up. Sometimes I

wonder if I am actually still stuck in

that coffin."

LAURA

You don't actually believe that do

you?

CARMILLA

It doesn't matter what I believe,

that's what I'm trying to tell you.

LAURA PUTS THE LOCKET DOWN.

LAURA

What are you saying?

CARMILLA

I'm saying that even if it's just a

dream, all that matters is you,

everything else, it's not important.

LAURA HUGS CARMILLA.

LAURA

I love you.

CARMILLA

I love you too. 

CARMILLA PAUSES FOR A MOMENT.

I think it's time for your last

present. 

CARMILLA HANDS LAURA A CARD, LAURA READS IT OUT LOUD:

LAURA

To whatever the future holds. I sat

all day writing this thinking of the

right words to say, but what to say

when all I've ever wanted is to be by

your side.

My soul is beyond saving, my heart

beyond repair, but perhaps there's

still yet hope for me if I'm worthy of

your love. I guess there's only one

thing left to say..."

LAURA TURNS THE CARD OVER, IT'S BLANK. SHE LOOKS AT CARMILLA.

LAURA (CONT'D)

Did you run out of space?

CARMILLA IS KNEELING IN FRONT OF LAURA, A RING IN HER HANDS. 

CARMILLA

I give myself to you, body and soul,

to do as you will, if you will accept.

I want you to be mine, now and

forever. Laura, will you marry me?


End file.
